Accidents with new discoveries
by Fvckthisreality
Summary: Ford discovers a new species of plant life out deep in the woods and when he's researching these new creatures, he gets sprayed with a mysterious pollen that leaves the man needy. Part 2 of the Yellow Eyes series!


Stan notices his brother fidgeting more than usual while he's cooking breakfast this morning, watching Ford from the corner of his eyes, the way he's tapping his fingers rapidly on the countertop, waiting for the coffee to brew. He can hear his brother muttering under his breath, even the kids noticed their great uncle's weird behavior and whisper between themselves.

Maybe Ford didn't get enough sleep? He was down in the lab for most of the night, Stan doesn't even remember when he came to bed last night. It had to be around, at least four o'clock in the morning and even then, the man was tossing and turning for the most part. Something had to have happened but why hasn't Ford said anything to him?

Worry starts to settle in Stan's stomach.

He turns his attention away from his brother and back to his pancakes before they start to burn, flipping the flat cake over for the other side to cook.

"Rough night last night, Grunkle Ford?" Stan hears Dipper ask, turning to see that his brother took a seat at the table with them, ruffling his messy bed-head. Ford shakes his head and nurses his cup of coffee, the dark circles around his eyes doesn't seem to convince the two. Mabel and Dipper look at each other before looking over to Stan, their concerned eyes asking him to do something.

"You should go back to bed, you look like you're about to pass out." Mabel says, reaching out to touch Ford's hand and makes a worried face. "Grunkle Ford, you're burning up!"

At this, Ford pulls his hand out of her reach and sits back in his seat, looking alarmed at her words and quickly stands up.

"M-maybe you're right, I should go lay down."

"Are ya sick?" Stan asks, placing the last pancake on the plate before turning around to face them. "Let me feel yer head, maybe ya got a fever?"

"N-no, that's alright." Ford shakes his head but feels the back of Stan's hand against his forehead.

"Ya do feel pretty warm." Stan says, taking his hand away and crossing his arms. "You've been over working yourself again and got sick."

"I'll be fine, I just need some rest is all." Ford looks away from him as if he couldn't bring himself to look him in the eyes, Stan frowns and pats his brother shoulder to get him to look at him again. Stan sees why he doesn't want to look him in the eyes and is slightly taken back by what he sees.

"Why is your eyes..." Ford gives him a look that makes him grow quiet and that he didn't want to discuss this in front of the kids, so Stan looks at the kids and tells them the food is ready as he follows his brother out of the kitchen. "What's wrong, why are yer eyes so dilated? What did you do to yourself?"

"It was an accident."

"What was an accident?" Stan asks in a harsh whisper, pulling Ford away from the kitchen so the kids couldn't hear them. "Did ya hurt yourself?"

"No, Stanley." Ford shakes his head and adjusts his glasses. "I was just testing this pollen or fume of one of the new plant creatures I discovered in the woods-"

"Oh go-please tell me you aren't dying." Stan rubs his eyes and groans but Ford just shakes his head again.

"I'm not dying, I've already done screenings and tested it. It's not poisonous, it's just..." His cheeks heat up a bit and Ford clears his throat, tugging on the collar of his sweater. Stan raises a curious brow at him and crosses his arms, wanting answers. "I thought I could just ignore the symptoms but it seems I'm having trouble doing so."

"What are ya talking about?"

"This species releases this fume to attract others like it, it acts as pheromone and...helps arouse it's mate." Ford's cheeks turns absolutely red and turns his gaze down to their feet, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes.

"And ya got yourself sprayed with it, huh?" Stan chuckles and smiles at his brother's misfortune.

"I came directly home and bathed, scrubbing every part of myself but it seems to have absorbed through my skin." Ford talks a little too quickly and out of habit, twiddles his thumbs and ruffles his hair again.

"And now you're horny?" He hears Stan laugh and pat his shoulder. "If you needed some help getting your rocks off then you should have just asked me, sixer."

"Could you not be so vulgar?" Ford feels himself groan, rubbing his face. "Besides you're busy with the Shack all day and I didn't want bother you because of my mistakes."

"You think asking me for sex would bother me?" Stan huffs and scratches his head, looking his brother up and down. He does look a little bit flushed in the face and a bit sweaty, really needy. "You know I'd take care of ya."

"You've already have your hands full with the kids and your business, you don't have time to-" Stan presses a quick kiss to his lips, lingering there just long enough to try and shut the other up but Ford pulls back, giving him a glare. "The kids are here, Stanley."

"So? They're in the other room."

"I don't want to chance them seeing us like that."

"They're going to find out eventually, Ford." Stan shrugs his shoulders but takes a step back to help ease his brother's already jittery nerves. "We can't keep it from them forever. Heck, I'm surprised Soos hasn't noticed yet."

"Stan..." Ford crosses his arms and grips the fabric of his sweater tightly. "I think I'm going to just spend the day down in the lab and try to figure out if I can deal with it myself."

"So you're going to be just be jerking yourself off all day?" Stan huffs amusedly, earning a well-deserved shove from his brother. "I almost feel jealous of the monster down there."

"I'm not going to do something like that in front of Bill." Ford replies, shaking his head.

"Though from what I heard, I supposed he'd like the show." Stan mutters, making Ford raise a brow at him. "Gideon told me how handsy he was when he had ya."

"I guess you would know about the kiss then. Wait...no, that's just when it was just me and Bill was down there." Ford ruffles his hair, trying to remember but his memory of that time was kind of fuzzy since he was out for some of it.

"What kiss?! Bill kissed you?!" Stan asks a little too loudly so Ford covers his mouth and shushing him. "I'll kill the little basta-"

"Shh! The kids still don't know he's here." Stan pulls his hand away and holds his wrists so he couldn't cover his mouth again. "Do you want them to freak out?"

"He kissed you?" Stan asks again, this time in a hushed whisper and sees Ford frown but nods. Stan pulls back and he doesn't look too happy, gritting his teeth and muttering under breath.

"I didn't agreed to it, Stanley. I was tied to a chair and it wasn't like I could shove him away, besides we weren't..." Ford motions between them, indicating them as a couple. "You know, like this when he did it."

"I still don't like that he got to kiss ya before I did." Stan crosses his arms and looks towards the vending machine with a look of hatred in his eyes.

"It's not like he stole my first kiss."

"Yeah, yeah." Stan waves him off, turning from him and starts walking back towards the kitchen. "That Sanchez prick kissed ya first, whatever."

"Don't cuss when the kids are here, I don't want them to pick it up." Ford lectures as Stan walks off.

"Sure thing, princess." Stan laughs. "Come to me if yer little sessions don't work out for ya."

Ford rubs his arm and turns back towards the secret door to the lab, feeling his body only getting hotter. Maybe a cold shower would help?

~*~

Stan wakes up in the dead of the night when he feels someone shaking his shoulder and opens his eyes to see Ford staring down at him, looking worse than he had before. He sits up to see Ford was sitting on the edge of the bed, panting heavily with a flushed expression on his face.

"Still not over that, huh?" Stan asks, looking over to the clock to see it was nearly midnight and reaches over to touch his brother's cheek. He was still pretty warm, even switched from his usual sweater to a t-shirt, one of Stan's to be exact.

"I've tried to take care if it but nothing seems to be helping and I don't know what else to do." Ford lets out a sigh, his bobbing leg starts to shake the bed. "But with it being late, I didn't want to bother you but..."

But it has him suffering.

Stan slides another pillow under his head and sits up to pull the other closer by his arm, muttering for Ford to 'come here, dork' against his chapped lips.

"You know I'd help ya, all ya gotta do is ask." Stan feels him moan between their lips and crawls onto the bed, straddling his waist with his thighs against his hips.

Ford doesn't hesitate kissing him with obvious desperation, cupping Stan's face to keep him from breaking away. Stan muffles a laugh at Ford's needy behavior but kisses him back just as fiercely, slipping his hands over the curve of his back and under the waistband of his sweatpants, grabbing Ford's ass.

"Stanley." Ford moans against his mouth and grinds down on him, his dick grows hard when Stan feels Ford's erection throb though his pants. Stan pushes at his chest to get him to lean back but Ford practically whines in protest, wanting to kiss him some more.

"Easy, gotta take care of ya remember?" Stan says, rubbing his hips and has him sitting up. Stan pulls his hard dick out from his pants and stares at the painful shade of purple, no wonder the man was so needy. "Should have came to me sooner."

"You were asleep." Ford shivers when Stan's cool fingers wraps themselves around his heated flesh.

"I'm awfully awake right now." Stan strokes him, watching his body shiver and jerk like he's never been touched there a day in his life. Ford lets out soft moans and cries, watching brother's hand move as he clings onto the headboard.

"Feels so good," Ford sighs, panting still and rolling his hips, rubbing against Stan's growing erection. "Don't stop, please."

"Jeez sixer, what did ya get yourself into?" Stan huffs amusingly, really enjoying how needy his know-it-all brother's acting. "Feels like yer on fire."

"Too hot." Ford pants, shallowing thickly and leans down to kiss Stan again. Poor man was sweating through his clothes.

Stan frowns and pushes his sweatpants down, using his feet to kick them off his brother's legs.

"Do what you need to." Stan says, rubbing the back of his neck and letting Ford thrust into his hand. "Easy now, don't hurt yourself."

"I need more, Stan." Ford pulls back and his movements become quicker, Stan's grip tighten as the other fucked his hand. "Please."

"I've got ya, don't worry." Stan leans up and kisses his brother's temple, his fingers curling into the soft hairs on the back of his neck. Ford bites his lip to quite his moans, trembling above him before feeling him cum in his hand. "How's that? Feeling better?"

He rubs Ford's cock and still feels pretty hard in his hand, so he looks down and sees that it's at least not a purplish color anymore.

"A little relief." Ford pants, fixing his glasses and reaching over to their nightstand where they kept the lube.

"Did ya lock the door?" Stan asks, watching his brother sit back up and pour the lube into his hand, slicking up his own fingers and reaching behind to prep himself.

"Yeah, everyone's either gone home or in bed." Ford tells him, biting his lip when he slips a finger inside him and sighs when he adds another. Stan stares up at his face, watching the look of relief wash over Ford's face as he work himself open and rest his hands on his hips.

"Still got to keep quiet, babe." Stan tells him, rubbing his hipbones. "The kids catching us kissing is one thing but this is a no-no, alright?"

"They're asleep and upstairs." Ford looks down at Stan, rolling his hips to rub against Stan's now raging erection. "I checked on them before I came to the bedroom."

"Still in the house." Stan runs his hands up his sides and down over his chest, brushing the man's nipples through his damp shirt. Ford nods, keeping his lips tightly seal and moans in the back of his throat as he curls his fingers and eases himself loose before pulling them free. He leans over Stan, reaching behind himself to pull the other's election free from his shorts and presses it against his entrance, moaning when the tip breaches him. "We've never done it like this before. Won't hurt yer back, will it?"

"Like when you pulled a muscle in your lower back last time?" Ford asks as he eases himself down onto his cock, letting out a groan when he fully seats himself and rolls his hips. Stan lets out a soft moan of his own, his hands find Ford's hips and thrusts up into him.

"Shut yer yap." Stan huffs, pulling him down to press their lips together again and runs his hands run up his back to his hair; sucking on his bottom lip to get a needy moan. "I like ya this needy, so demanding and hot. Yer killing me, sixer."

"I'm glad you're enjoying my misery." Ford mutters half-heartedly and smiles against his brother's lips, leaning his head to the side to kiss him better. The two kiss for a moment or two before Ford is pulling away with a shivering groan, leaning up and rolling his hips. "T-too hot."

"Just use me until yer feeling better, I've got ya." Stan pats his thighs, encouraging him to move and rests his head against the pillows underneath him. Ford leans back and lets his hands rest on Stan's thighs, supporting himself as they began move against each other, hand roaming and feeling each other. Stan thrusts up with the other's movements, watching his body twitch with pleasure and lust as Ford rolls his hips, soft moans escaping his lips with each thrust.

Stan keeps his hands on his hips, hungry eyes taking in the sight before him and decides, he really, really likes watching Ford ride him. He can see a lot more of his brother this way and looks down at his still hard cock, bouncing against his plush belly. If Ford wasn't moving against him like an animal, he's take it in his hand stroke him for all it's worth but he holds onto his hips and watches him move.

Holy cow, Ford's hot as hell.

Stan pulls him down and meets him halfway, kissing Ford with a sudden need and shoves his tongue in his mouth. The thought of Bill kissing his brother comes to him and Stan growls, pulling back to looking over his brother's flushed face before kisses him again; a little more roughly as he bites at Ford's bottom lip and shoves his tongue back into his mouth.

Ford moans, his glasses bumping against his brother's and pushes himself back up. Stan's name on his lips as he starts to slightly bounce on top of him, his hands now on the man's chest below him.

"Stanley, yes." Ford sighs, his head dropping forward. "Need you so bad...ah, yes."

"Mine." Stan grabs his hips a little more firmly and thrusts up into him, making the man shake with pleasure. Still burning with jealousy of the thought of that monster's mouth on his brother, Stan sits up and wraps Ford's arms around his neck as his settles for just the man's hips. "Say yer mine."

"S-Stan?" Even in this heat-filled need, Ford looks a little confused about the sudden possessiveness but begins to frantically nod, kisses the corner of his brother's mouth. "Yours; I'm yours, Stanley."

Forever and for always.

Stan wraps his arms around the other and flips them over, Ford lets out a noise of surprise when his back presses against the mattress and looks up at the man above him now. Where his brother got the strength to pull something like that off was beyond him but Ford wasn't complaining, he pulls Stan back down with his arms and presses his face against his neck, ignoring the logical part of his mind that was telling him something was up with Stan's sudden change in behavior as the man hook his arms under his legs and continue to fuck him.

Ford arches beneath him, his arms holds him close and moans in Stan's ear. Stan buries his face against his neck and bites him, causing Ford to let out a keen noise through clenched teeth. Ford convulses under him and cums hard between their bellies, covering them both. Ford's arms loosen around his neck and his body goes limp, breathing heavily into his ear.

Stan shifts and rests his hands on Ford's jaw, kissing him while the man recovers from his high, muttering calming words against his lips. He slows his movements to a lazy pace, kissing over his face until Ford's mind calmed down and groans.

"How ya feeling?" Stan asks, watching Ford look for his glasses that seem to have fallen off at some point and puts them back on.

"I feel really drained but a lot better." Ford replies breathlessly and wiggles his hips, feeling that Stan was still hard. "Did you not finish?"

"Nah, not yet, wanted to see how ya were doin'." Stan sits back up and rubbing the man's thighs. "Yer good now though, right?"

"Yeah, I think the effects are going away-" Ford's chokes on his words by a rough thrust and covers his mouth to keep himself from crying out in surprise, looking up to Stan to see him grinning down at him.

"Think ya can keep it down if I'm a little rough with ya?" Stan asks, seeing a blush coloring Ford's cheeks and watches him nod.

"If you want to leave marks then you better leave them where they can't be seen." Ford points out, letting his hand rest above his head and feels Stan grab the hem of his shirt; pulling it up and using the sleeves to bound his wrists together.

"I do plan on leaving plenty of those." Stan leans down and nips at his collarbone, sucking sharply at the skin. Ford hums, letting out a sigh and winces at a sharp bite, feeling his teeth pitching him. "See ya like that has me going mad, I swear."

"You were...pretty aggressive at some point." Possessive too but Ford decides not to bring up Bill and presses his head back against the pillow, moaning as Stan suck on a perked nipple. "But I liked it."

"Like it when I'm rough with ya, huh?" Stan asks, pulling back and gives another thrust. Jeez, he feels so on edge and eager to fuck Ford senseless, until he's unable to speak proper speech. Ford nods, pulling him closer with his legs as Stan grabs his hips and starts thrusting again.

Mine.

Stan runs his hands up over his body, fingers running over old scars and brushing his nipples, twisting them lightly. He leans down to claim his mouth, sucking on his bottom lip and thrusts his tongue inside. Stan's hands reaching up and holding his head so he can attack Ford's mouth, breathing through his nose and moans.

"Stanley." Ford closes his eyes and lets him take over, his body rocking his Stan's quick thrusts and arches when a bundle of nerves was stuck. Ford lets out a cry into his brother's mouth and loops his bound wrists over Stan's neck. His cock growing hard again and rubs against his brother's soft belly, aching with need so Stan takes him in his hand and strokes him along with his movements. "S-Stan!"

Ford cums again for the third time and goes rigid in his arms, shaking uncontrollably. The look of utter ecstasy on his face goes straight to Stan's groin and has him trembling with pleasure but sudden tightness on his cock as him recoiling, cumming inside the other. They're both panting against one another, trying to catch their breaths and their eyes meet, Ford's were no longer dilated.

"Came...three time...in one night." Stan says, removing his brother's arms from his neck and laughs tiredly. Ford pulls his tied hands down to his chest as the other pull free from his used body, making a face at the mess they created.

"The pheromones in the-"

"Yeah, yeah. Pheromones or whatever, it did wonders for my ego." Stan laughs and pats his leg. "Come on, it nearly one in the morning. Let's go clean up and head to bed."

Ford makes a groan of complaint but forces himself to sit up and has Stan untie him.

~*~

The next morning Ford is sitting at the kitchen table with Mabel, showing her these new hire he came across a few hours ago in the woods. The bunny like creatures were a beautiful sight to see, their ears resembled yellow-pink blend feathers, a fluffy mass of fur around their necks and their tails were the size of their bodies.

Mabel absolutely adores them and asks him to take her to see one later on, which he agrees to. They were harmless, even have healing abilities and were known to heal others in need.

"How come we've never seen these before?" She asks him, looking through all the drawings he's done of bunny and looks up at him.

"I suppose they don't like to come out as often, like to keep to themselves." Ford suggests and pulls of some more sketches he's done for her. "If you want, we can go look for them again later on today."

"Promise?!" Mabel hops up excitedly, her hands held tightly in front of her chest and grins. Ford nods and watches her jump up and down. Dipper watches his sister from where he stood on the other side of the room, helping Stan make breakfast. He's glad to see her bonding with Grunkle Ford and getting hyped as he usually gets when Ford shows him something strange.

"Hey, squirt. Yer burning the eggs there." Dipper hears and turns his attention back to his other great uncle, watching him turn down the burner for him.

"S-sorry!" Dipper replies, flipping the egg but frowns when he sees part of the egg slightly burnt.

"It's fine, Ford likes his a little burnt." Stan pats the boy's back and slides the bacon from his pan to a plate. "Mabel, ya still wanting some pancakes?"

"Yes!" The girl hops down from her chair and rushes over to them. "But after breakfast I promised Gideon I'd come over and watch a show with him, I think he's getting bored because he still can't get around much. Want to go looking for the bunny when I get back, Grunkle Ford?"

"If that's what you want, sweetheart." Ford picks up his sketches and places them back into his journal. "Can't be really late though, don't want you kids going around in the woods after dark."

Mabel nods and elbows Dipper to get him to nod along with her.


End file.
